A taste of your own medicine
by Novawolf3113
Summary: Admit it Sasuke-sensei you like my sister.


disclaimer: i do not own naruto nor do i plan on owning it because really it would suck bad if i did.

* are my Ocs

Sākuru Haruno: Sakura's little bro. /Kurai Ookami: An orphan of Yumigakure

Name means: circle. i chose it because it sounds like sakura and the haruno symbol is a circle./ Dark and wolf. the name sounds cool

Age:12 /12

Hair:Red /Grey like a wolf

Eyes:Jade/ Yellow like a wolf

1st appearance: here /Itachi Uchiha by Tsarina Torment in Chapter 6

* * *

*Sākuru: Admit it Sasuke-sensei you like my sister.

Sasuke: I don't know what you're talking about.

Hanabi: But Hinata-nii-chan said Naruto told her that you told him that Sakura-san was pretty.

Sasuke: That dobe I can't believe he ratted me out that easy. (Man I still can't believe I told him of all people.)

Naruto: Hey team teme what's up?

*Kurai: Hey dobe what gives you the right to call us that?

Naruto: The fact that Sasuke-teme is your sensei.

Sasuke: Naruto stop talking to my team like that just because their better than yours.

Naruto: What makes you say that?

Sasuke: The fact that my team is already going to be jônin and your team still has two genin.

Naruto: So I'm the hokage-in-training.

Sasuke: Well the villagers like me better.

Naruto: That is so not true.

Sasuke: Is too.

Naruto: Nuh-uh Teme

Sasuke: Yuh-huh Dobe

N: Teme

S: Dobe

N: Teme

S: Do...

Sakura: will you two stop fighting.

Naruto: But Sakura-chan we were just...

Sakura: Yes I heard what you were arguing about.

Sasuke: How much of it.

Sakura: Everything from...

Sasuke: from what.

Sakura: I heard it since "the villagers think I'm better". Why?

Sasuke: I... uhm... (Gulp)... well you see

Sakura: Ne, Sasuke-kun are you nervous.

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: Two can play that game.

Sākuru: Hi, Sakura-nii-chan, Sasuke-Sensei is just too nervous to tell y...

Sasuke: (slaps hand over Sākuru's mouth) you that I-I-I a-ate a-all your tomatoes.

Sakura: oh that's all. Wait a minute I was just ate a tomato soup.

Sasuke: (oh crap) was it from a can.

Sakura: Oh yeah.

Sasuke: Slow much.

Naruto & Sasuke' team: Hey why do we get ignored?

Kurai: I thought you were going to teach Sākuru and me the chidori.

Sakura: Oh no, you are not teaching Sākuru the chidori.

Sasuke: Hn

Sākuru: But otou-san, okaa-san and Tsunade-obaa-san said I could.

Sakura: But I said you can't.

Sākuru: Please.

Sakura: No is no.

Sākuru: Fine then I won't tell you Sasuke-sensei's real secret

Sakura: Well now, how would you know one of Sasuke-kun's secrets, if he doesn't even tell Naruto?

Sākuru: because I'm his favorite student.

Hanabi and Kurai: you don't have to rub it in plus the only reason he shows favor of you is because...

Sasuke: He supplies me with your tomatoes.

Sakura: man you must really like tomatoes.

Naruto: Yeah but not as much as he likes...

Sasuke: Onigiri.

Sakura: (Holy crap Sasuke-kun just said more than one word in a sentence but is doing it to cover himself) wtf?

Sasuke: what do you mean wtf?

Sakura: What are you keeping from me Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: what ever do you mean?

Sakura: you're lying to me.

Sasuke: About what.

Sakura: I don't know but I intend to find out.

Sasuke: Okay I'll tell you the truth but you have to let Sākuru learn chidori.

Sakura: Okay promise.

Sasuke: Well you see the truth is that I maybe might just be thinking about really...

Sakura: Get to the point.

Sasuke: I was thinking I might ask you out sometime soon.

Sakura: Think again jerk I don't like liars, my answer is no.

Sasuke: but I told you the truth didn't I.

Sakura: Ha now you have a taste of your own medicine and that's only the first dose.

Sasuke: what are the other two oh-so-mighty queen of me?

Sakura: I think I get to leave you on a bench to sleep and I try to kill you also I'm gonna remove Sākuru from team 14.

Sākuru: but I don't want to leave the team their my best friends.

Sasuke: it's up to your sister because really she's right.

Sakura: I am going to leave him on the team but only because of Kurai and Hanabi.

Sasuke: well at least I didn't...

Sakura punches Sasuke's stomach really hard knocking him to the closest bench

Sakura: Serves you right.

* * *

this is my first story so i dont really care if ti is flamed but atleast review


End file.
